Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Braden/Archiv2013
__INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Deine Projektnachricht Hallo Ben Braden, zunächst vielen Dank für die Benachrichtigung auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Ein kleiner technischer Hinweis sei gestattet: Babelvorlagen sehen zwar hübsch aus, leider fügen sie aber auf der betreffenden Seite automatisch eine Kategorie ein, was auf einer Diskussionsseite nicht sein sollte. Daher bitte ich dich, in Zukunft für solche Mitteilungen eine andere Form zu wählen. Für das Projekt wünsche ich gute Erfolge, und weiterhin viel Freude bei der Mitarbeit hier. Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:17, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Danke fürs Informieren. Schade. Ich fand, dass sie sehr schön ausgesehen haben. Na ja, dann mach ich halt bloß den Text und füg das Bild daneben ein. Ist das auch ok? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:37, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, das ist völlig okay. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:29, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Serrish :Hi, danke für deine Tipps ich habe jetzt auf der Seite noch einen Satz hinzugefügt, mehr ist leider weder vom Planet noch von der Schlacht bekannt.Falls du trotzdem noch ein paar Infos bekommst füge es bitte rein.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 18:23, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Gern geschehen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:55, 8. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Doppelpunkte Also, zeig mir mal wie viel du verstanden hast. ;-) (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 19:53, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) :Machst du dich witzig über mich!? Passt das? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:59, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, schon gut. ;-) (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion)) :::ok wo ist deine UTC-Angabe?Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:16, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Glaub ich hatte ne Tilde zu wenig. (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 15:32, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) Neue Serie Hi Ben, schau dir doch mal die Serie an. die läuft seit neustem auf srtl. http://de.legend-of-the-seeker.wikia.com/wiki/Watch:_Episode_1_und_2_-_Die_Prophezeihung. Das wiki hat ne freundin vom rh- wiki erstellt und ab hundert bearbeitungen werde ich admin :). schau doch mal vorbei. Gruß, Ami (I love Will, Allan and Robin (Diskussion) 18:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) :Ich schau mal, was ich machen kann. Ich bitte dich zu beachten, dass Benutzerdiskussionsseiten eigentlich nur für Fragen( Anregungen zu Artkeln gedacht sind. Teile mir das doch bitte das nächste Mal via Chat oder E-Mail mit. Aber ist schon in Ordnung :). Schönes Wochenende, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:11, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Mission zum Diebstahl... Hi Ben, könntest du mir mal 'nen link hier hinschreiben, wo ich Die Clone Wars Episoden die Wichtig für die Mission... sind? Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 15:30, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) :Meinst du die Videos? Die sind auf Youtube am schnellsten oder direkt auf starwars.com anzuschauen. Die Folgen heißen Secret Weapons, A Sunny Day in the Void, Missing in Action und Point of No Return. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:08, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Bei Youtube find ich's nicht also: starwars.com, danke. :-) (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 18:48, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) ::::Gern geschehen. Sind die drei "s" in der Überschrift bewusst? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:09, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::: Ich habe den Artikel Encryption Module erweitert.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 21:00, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Deine Bilder Hi Ben, ich wollte dir nur einen kleinen Rat geben. Bei denen Bildern, du fügst sie immer ohne Text und auf der rechten Seite ein. Der Text ist bei Bildern wichtig und wenn ein BIld immer auf der gleichen Seite ist, sieht das nicht wirklich schön aus, oder. Hier wäre eine Vorlage für ein Bild (natürlich mit Klammern, wenn du in der Codeansicht schreibst): Datei:Beispiel|thumb|Richtung (left/centre/right)|Größe|Text. Bitte füge das auch ein. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 19:26, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Skyguy, :ich finde bei den meisten Bildern erübrigt sich der Text, da das selbe bereits im Artikeltext drinsteht und es nur Wiederholungen sind. Ich füge die Bilder immer auf der gleichen seite ein, weil ich persönlich finde, dass es so geordneter aussieht, als wie wenn es unterschiedliche Seite wären. Deswegen sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich mich daran festhalte. Wenn du mich überzeugen kannst, ändere ich meine Ansicht vielleicht :). Schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:37, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Ben, ::ich bin dir keineswegs böse wegen deinem Geschmack, da hat jeder einen anderen, aber mit dem Text, das ist schon wichtig. Man kann das Bild nicht immer genau an die Textstelle schieben die man braucht, also ist ein Text schön. Und es gibt manche die sehen sich gerne nur die Bilder an =), und für diese sollte erklärt werden was in diesem Bild gerade geschieht. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:11, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Projekt mit Staffel 5 Hallo Ben Braden, ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich die neuen TCW-Folgen auch noch in das Projekt eintragen sollte. Dann könnten wir die auch noch bewerten. Die hundertste Folge ist ja auch noch nicht erschienen. Ich bin schon gespannt, welche Folge wohl gewinnen wird. Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:12, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Coole neue Unterschrift, RC. Gute Idee, vielleicht bekommen wir dann noch ein paar Stimmen mehr. Dann schreib ich noch einen extra Zusatz oben hin zur Punktevergabe. Ein kleiner Fehler ist dir unterlaufen: die 100. Folge ist bereits erschienen (Missing in Action), wenn auch nur in Englisch :). Hast du das gemeint? Willst du vielleicht in den Chat kommen? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:17, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) JP-Projekt Teilnahme Hallo Ben, hast du vielleicht Lust beim neuen JP-Projekt zur Verbesserung vieler Artikel mitzuhelfen? - Jedipedia:Projekte/Exzellent-Lesenswert, lies es dir durch und ich hoffe auf deine Mithilfe. Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 18:29, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Eine Idee Neulich sah ich den Rotlink Jedipedia:Diskussionsportal, und da kam mir eine Idee. Was hältst du davon - da wir Admins und erfahrenen Benutzer ja immer mit allen möglichen Fragen beworfen werden - wenn wir so etwas wie eine "Stell-deine-Frage"-Seite aufmachen würden? Bei Wikipedia gibt es soetwas, diese Seite wird auch gern genutzt. Man könnte dort dann sowohl inhaltliche ("Ist der Kopfschmuck der Tholothianer nun ein Kleidungsstück oder ein Körperteil?") als auch kanonische ("Gehört das Raumschiff von E.T. in die Jediapedia?") und darüber hinaus technische und Layout-Fragen ("Wie bekomme ich die Farben bei der Info-Box Person hin?") klären. Allerdings müsste sich dazu eine Gruppe von KollegInnen finden, die diese Seite im Auge behalten und auftretende Fragen klären könnten. Ich poste das auch mal bei einigen anderen. Bei Interesse meldet euch bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:15, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Lom Pyke Hi Ben, ne Frage, darf ich das UC von Lom Pyke löschen, du hast nämlich nie daran gearbeitet. Ich habe heute ein neues Bild eingefügt und möchte auch so gern bei der Seite weiterarbeiten. Danke! --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 15:29, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Hallo Ben, könntest du bei dieser Kandidatur bitte noch deine Stimme abgeben? Du warst so freundlich, mich auf eine kleine Unstimmigkeit des Artikels hinzuweisen, die ich behoben habe. Vielen Dank. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:52, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Schlacht von Mandalore Hi Ben, ich hab mal ne Frage. Kann ich dir bei der Schlacht von Mandalore helfen. Ach ja, außerdem: Lass sie dir schmecken =). --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 11:16, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, skyguy. Ja, kannst du...Ich habe die UC eingefügt, weil ich das Bearbeiten erfahreren Benutzer wie uns überlassen wollten, da es ein sehr wichtiges Ereignis ist. Schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:57, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Ach ja, kann ich dir auch bei der Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia (20 VSY) hefen. Denn Schlachtablauf und so. Ich werde auch heute schon was bearbeiten, wenns dich nicht störrt. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:07, 11. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Angriff auf den Hangar des Jedi-Tempels Ich habe dazu zwei Anmerkungen: #Wenn du einen Artikel erstellst, an dem du längere Zeit arbeiten willst, dann gehören dazu auf jeden Fall eine Einleitung (die muss nicht besonders lang ausfallen) und die Angabe von Quellen. Auch wenn die Vorlage UNDER CONSTRUCTION eingefügt wird, muss mindestens eine Quelle eingefügt werden. #Es gibt bereits den Artikel Anschlag auf den Hangar des Jedi-Tempels. Ist das Ereignis, von dem dein Artikel handeln soll, ein anderes? Das ist aus dem einen Satz, der zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auf der Seite steht, nicht ersichtlich (auch deswegen sollte ein Artikel auch schon beim Erstellen etwas mehr Informationen und vor allem eine Quellenangabe enthalten). Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:55, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) UC Hi Ben, mir ist aufgefallen das du einige Bilder in The Jedi Who Knew Too Much eingefügt hast. Der Artikel stand aber unter UC. Bitte unterlasse das beim nächsten Mal, oder sag Bescheid, dann entferne ich das UC. Danke. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:19, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ach ja und lade nur die Bilder die nötig sind ins JP hoch. Wir gehen sonst in einer Bilderflut unter =).--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 16:27, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Tut mir Leid, Skyguy, ich hätte dich erst benachrichtigen sollen. Ich hatte an dem Tag nicht viel Zeit und so hab ichs eh nur in eine Galerie eingefügt, sodass du es, wenn es dir nicht gefällt, wieder schnell löschen kannst. Allerdings solltest du auch bedenken, dass es viele The Clone Wars-Fans in diesem Wiki gibt, die viel aus dieser Folge in dieses Wiki einfügen wollen oder die bereits vorhandenen Informationen aktualisieren oder verbessern wollen. Daher finde ich es nicht so angemessen, auf eine eigentlich viel bearbeitete Seite eine UC einzufügen. Ich hoffe auf Verständnis. Das mit den vielen Bildern ist doch eher gut so; jetzt kann man sie gleich irgendwohin einfügen, ohne sie vorher noch hochladen zu müssen. Oder bist du neidisch, weil ich dir zuvor gekommen bin? :) (Scherz...) Hättest du Lust am Artikel Mission zum Diebstahl des Verschlüsselungs-Moduls mitzuhelfen? Wenn ja, trage dich doch einfach bitte in die UC ein. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:51, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Kekse Hallo Braden, mir ist aufgefallen dass ihr euch ganz schön reinhängt. Ihr vervollständigt Clone Wars, finde Ich klasse! Und deshalb kriegt ihr beide hier von mir ein paar Kekse für euch Jünglinge. Macht weiter so! MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 16:42, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :DANKE, euch beiden!!!! Tja, Solo, das tut mir auch leid mit den 3 Keksen... :) :Sind wir noch Jünglinge???? Haben wir nicht schon den Rang "Padawan" verdient? :) Vielleicht sollte man den mal ab 500 Bearbeitungen oder so einfügen... :Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:54, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Finde ich auch! ;-) MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 17:53, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Ps.: Ich habe mir jetzt schon den Rang eines Ritters verdient! :::Das freut mich, du hast es dir verdient. Leider konnte ich zeitlich bei der Teilnahme nicht mitmachen, aber du hättest auch von mir ein riesiges PRO bekommen!--Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:14, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf; das war keine Abstimmung, auch wenn einige das zu glauben scheinen ... --Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:58, 20. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ritterschlag Hallo Ben Braden, auf deinen Antrag und mit Zustimmung weiterer Nutzer habe ich dich soeben zum Ritter geschlagen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:24, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Sry das ich nicht für dich gestimmt habe, das habe ich übersehen, aber im nachhinein, ich hätte gestimmt. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:14, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank, euch beiden! Nach einer längeren Pause freue ich mich bereits auf die nächsten 1000 Bearbeitungen :) Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:48, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Schlacht von Umbara Hallo Ben, da es eine Sache ist, die dich direkt betrifft, mache ich hier einmal eine Ausnahme von der Regel, dass man Diskussionen dort weiterführt, wo sie begonnen wurden. (Als Jedi-Meister darf ich das.) Es geht um diesen Beitrag auf meiner Disku. Nach einer (leider zu spät erfolgten) Bemerkung von Ghulavar fiel Corran und mir auf, dass in deinem Beitrag doch einige Quellen fehlten. Vollständigkeit der Quellenausschöpfung ist aber nun einmal die Voraussetzung für das Prädikat. Mein Vorschlag daher: Wir setzen diese Abstimmung wieder zurück in die Begutachtungsphase. Du überarbeitest in dieser Zeit den Artikel (auch, damit du nicht unter Zeitdruck handeln musst), und danach wird die Abstimmung neu begonnen. Wäre das so okay für dich? LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:24, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin damit einverstanden, dass wir den Artikel in die Begutachtungsphase zurückversetzen und Ghulavars Probleme dort angeben, damit Ben Braden sie abarbeiten kann. So wird der Artikel verbessert, Ben steht nicht unter Zeitdruck und der Artikel hat eventuell doch eine Chance, das Prädikat erhalten zu können. Ich finde die Idee gut. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:40, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Ihr seid so genial, Leute! :) Genau das wollte ich euch auch vorschlagen. Das Problem ist bloß, dass ich Clone Wars Adventures (noch) nicht besitze. Ich schau mal, was sich machen lässt. Ihr könntet das ja jetzt "Begutachtungsphase 2" nennen... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:11, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke für die Blumen ;) Hab das Ganze schon umgestellt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:27, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Verwaistes UC Hallo Ben Braden, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikeln „Satine Kryze“ und „Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an den Artikeln zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihnen zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:29, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Ben Braden, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikeln „Flucht aus der Militär-Basis“ und „Mission zum Diebstahl des Verschlüsselungs-Moduls“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an den Artikeln zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihnen zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Flucht aus der Militär-Basis erledigt, an dem anderen will ich noch arbeiten... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:29, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Ben Braden, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikeln „Schlacht von Onderon (21 VSY)“ und „Schlacht von Mandalore“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an den Artikeln zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihnen zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :An den beiden möchte ich noch arbeiten... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:29, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Ben Braden, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Slam“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:23, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:29, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Schlacht von Umbara-Hinter den Kulisssen Hi Ben Braden, den einen Satz, den ich bei "Schlacht von Umbara" bei "Hinter den Kulissen" gelöscht hab, war folgender: Die AT-RTs der Klonkrieger trugen die Nummer "501". Das habe ich gelöscht, weil es einen ganz einfachen Grund dafür gibt, dass die AT-RTs die Nummer 501 haben (und blau bemalt sind), und zwar weil sie zur 501. Legion gehören. Der Satz ist in meinen Augen so formuliert, als ob derjenige, der ihn geschrieben hat, das gar nicht wüsste. Wüsste deshalb auch keinen Grund, warum so etwas bei "Hinter die Kulissen" drinstehen sollte. Sonst könnte ich ja bei jeder Schlacht, in der die 501. dabei war, beispielsweise schreiben: "Die Klonkrieger der 501. tragen blau gefärbte Rüstungen" obwohl das für die 501. ja selbstverständlich ist. So was gehört meiner Meinung nach in den Artikel der 501, und nicht in den von der Schlacht. Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich sagen will. Ich hab allerdings gesehen, dass du den Satz in der Zwischenzeit wieder eingefügt hast, mit einer etwas anderen Formulierung, die schon deutlich besser passt. So kann man das stehen lassen, jetzt lösch ich ihn auch nicht mehr. :) Gruß AWingpilot (Diskussion) 14:20, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, :ich hab den Satz zu dem HdK-Abschnitt gezählt, weil er auf starwars.com unter der Trivia steht und - ich glaube - es das erste Mal bei einer Schlacht mit Beteiligung der 501. ist, dass die AT-RTs bewusst die Nummer "501" trugen. Wahrscheinlich soll es die Bedeutung der Klonkrieger in diesem Handlungsbogen unterstreichen. Übrigens, normalerweise werden Diskussionen da weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen wurden, nämlich auf deiner Benutzerdiskussionsseite. Schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:41, 10. Jul. 2013 (UTC) KQ Hallo Ben Braden, vielen Dank für das Erstellen des Artikels Flucht aus der Militär-Basis. Bei dem Artikel gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher die Informationen des Artikels stammen. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig, damit der Inhalt auf Richtigkeit überprüft werden kann. Akzeptierte Quellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (für weitere Informationen siehe Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da diese Fehlinformationen enthalten können. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine Quelle im Artikel aus der Militär-Basis|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:40, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bilderkats Lieber Ben, du hast bei deinen neuen Bilder von Umbara keine Kats eingefügt, nur Bilder aus der jeweiligen Episode. Bitte füge alle Kategorien ein, die möglich sind. Danke. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 08:56, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Personen Alles Gute Hey, ich wünsch' dir alles gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe du verdirbst dir nicht den Magen an den Keksen, ich hab gehört die sind böse...Datei:;-).gif --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 06:16, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Wahlen Hi Ben, ich habe mir gedacht, ich erstelle schon mal die Seite erstellt, die die Wahlen aufzählt (siehe Vorschläge). Ich denke nicht das es Kontrastimmen geben wird, wenn wir zwei es schon übernehmen Datei:;-).gif, darum denke ich, mit dem könnten wir's erstellen. Hier ist der mögliche Link: Jedipedia:Projekte/Wahlen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 12:10, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo ihr zwei, ich finde es sehr gut, dass ihr euch um diese Seite kümmern wollt. Nur denke ich, dass eine Unterseite von Jedipedia:Projekte da nicht so sinnvoll wäre, vielmehr sollte die Seite direkt im Jedipedia-Namensraum zu finden sein, z.B. als Jedipedia:Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen. Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 12:31, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Es gibt Kontra-Stimmen, und zwar meine. Wie man an dieser Diskussion hier auf Ben Bradens Diskussionsseite perfekt erkennen kann, wurde der Vorschlag – einmal davon abgesehen, dass zwei Wochen noch gar nicht rum sind – noch nicht zu Ende diskutiert. Man startet eine Wahl nicht einfach, bevor sie diskutiert wurde. Genaueres steht in meiner Begründung auf der Abstimmungsseite. Trotzdem unterstütze ich die Idee selbst natürlich. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:34, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::In Ordnung, danke für eure beiden Einwände. Stimmt, Flusswelt, dein Name ist besser. Ich hatte noch keine wirkliche Zeit denn Namen zu überlegen. Ich denke die Wahl sollte abgebrochen werden. Und Corran, das mit der Hauptseite und der Rückmeldung, von wem sprichst du? Von mir oder vom Hauptseitenbeauftragten (ich habe vergessen wer das ist, ich Schusselchen). Ich hoffe, wir können das zu Ende zu diskutieren. Und das mit der Vorschlagsdisku, keiner hat mehr mitduskutiert, also kann ich Ben eigentlich verstehen wenn er die Wahl gestratet hat. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 12:52, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::Formal hatte ich erst einmal keine Einwände gegen die Eröffnung der Abstimmung, da auf der Abstimmungsseite nur von sieben Tagen die Rede ist. Hingegen sind die von JP-Corran-Horn vorgebrachten Einwändungen berechtigt und sollten dazu führen, dass die Abstimmung abgebrochen und der Gegenstand noch einmal sieben Tage diskutiert wird. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:35, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::::In Ordnung. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 07:20, 6. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Satine Hallo Ben Ich habe auf der Seite von Satine Kryze gesehen, dass noch etwas fehlt und habe den fehlenden Teil ergänzt Ich würde dich bitten mir ein Feedback zu geben ob es denn so in ordnung ist mfg Deloh PS: Sry ich hab keine ahnung wie ich dir eine nachricht schicken kann und das war das einzige was ich gefunden habe. (Vorstehender nichtsignierter Beitrag stammt von Deloh (Benutzer Diskussion:Deloh | Beiträge) :Hallo Deloh, :vielen Dank für deine Ergänzungen. Ich habe es ein wenig überarbeitet, da mir einige sprachliche Mängel aufgefallen sind. Bitte passe immer im Eifer des Gefechtes auch auf deine Sprache und Grammatik auf. Eine Nachricht kannst du Benutzern nur auf deren Benutzerdiskussion (wie hier) hinterlassen. Eine andere Möglichkeiten mit Usern zu kommunizieren wäre der Chat. Allerdings ist es oft Glückssache, die Benutzer, mit denen du sprechen willst, dort anzutreffen. Bitte denke bei Nachrichten auch immer daran, sie mit vier Tilden zu unterschreiben. Die Tilden erzeugst du mit "AltGr"+ "*/+". Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg beim Arbeiten in der Jedipedia, Jedi-Ritter Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:30, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Altes UC Hallo, du hast immer noch - seit Januar - ein UC im Artikel Mission zum Diebstahl des Verschlüsselungs-Moduls stehen. Kann das inzwischen raus oder arbeitest du noch an diesem Artikel? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:18, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho :Cool, danke. Ich gruuusle mich... 50px Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:59, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Jetzt wirds aber mal Zeit Warum bin ich da nicht schon eher drauf gekommen? Sorry Datei:--).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:36, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Coona tee-tocky malya? :)Danke Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:45, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Keks Anfrage Hallo Ben Braden, Ich arbeite gerade an meinem neuen Projekt: die selbst erfundene Söldnergilde. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht als Mitglied eintreten willst. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 14:09, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich würde mich freuen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:33, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Klasse! Kannst dir ja mal die Seite anschauen und deinen Namen bzw. Wunschnamen bei Mitgliedern eintragen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:24, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke sehr --Ralux (Diskussion) 15:06, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Gern geschehen. Ich hab eure Diskussion gesehen und dann dachte ich mir, da ich Das Geheimnis der Jedi besitze, kann ich ja gleich mal anfangen. Durch deinen Keks bin ich so motiviert worden, dass ich gleich mal Schlacht von Akoshissss erstellt habe. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:08, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ein guter Artikel Hallo, Ben Brade Mir ist aufgefallen, das du schon sehr oft Handwerklich gute, und Exzellente Artikel auf diesem Wiki geschrieben hasdt. Da wollte ich mal, als Anfänger wissen, wie man einen so guten Artikel schreibt, und ich wollte wissen, ob du Tipps für mich hast, wie ich den Artikel Sanyassan noch verbessern könnte. Zwar habe ich den Artikel schon richtig gut gemacht, und vieles verbessert, aber ich möchte, das dieser Artikel vielleicht auch zu einem Handwerklich gutem Artikel wird. Mfg Star Warser (Diskussion) 16:25, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo, Star Warser. Erstmal wollte ich klarstellen, dass ich "Ben Brade'n'" heiße, du kannst mich aber auch "Ben" nennen.Datei:;-).gif Ich glaube, dass der Artikel durchaus das Potenzial zum HgA hat. Ich habe mal folgende Kriterien aufgestellt, die du unbedingt beachten und dir merken solltest: *RS und GR sind gerade bei Artikeln, die Prädikate erhalten sollen, sehr wichtig! *Tempus: Achte darauf, die richtige Zeit zu benutzen (Präteritum bei "Geschichte")! *Achte auf eine sinnvolle Strukturierung (auch innerhalb eines Absatzes) und keine doppelt vorhandenen Infos! *Versuche deine Quellen möglichst gut auszuschöpfen - bei HgA gibt es zwar keine feste Mindestgröße, jedoch sollte der Artikel ein gewisses Niveau sowie einen ausreichend großen Informationsbestand haben! *Und gerade bei Prädikaten sind Einzelnachweise sehr gerne gesehen (da ich deine Quellen nicht besitze, überlasse ich das dir)! Wenn du den Artikel überarbeitet hast, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du auf meiner Diskussion eine kurze Mitteilung hinterlässt, damit ich ihn mir nochmal ansehen kann. Falls du noch Fragen hast, kannst du sie mir jederzeit stellen. Gutes Gelingen, Jedi-Ritter Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:41, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::hi, ich wollte noch wissen, wie man einzelnachweise einfügt Mfg Star Warser (Diskussion) 10:38, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Einzelnachweise fügt man mit "Quellenname". "xyz" steht für den Namen, dem du diesen Einzelnachweis gibst (also sinnvollerweise auch der Quellenname). Wenn eine Quelle mehrere Einzelnachweise hat, füge nur einmal den vorherigen Code ein und benutze danach nur noch , um dir Zeit und Mühe zu sparen... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:00, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ja, ich habe Einzelnachweise eingefügt :D Aber nun wollte ich noch wissen, ob der Artikel jetzt schon gut genug ist? MfgStar Warser (Diskussion) 12:35, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich sehe nur in einem Absatz Einzelnachweise. Ein Artikel sollte aber durchgehend mit Einzelnachweisen belegt werden... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:43, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ein Feuerwerk mit Rückschlag Hi Ben, was hast du denn auf RC's Diskussionsseite angerichtet? Da fehlen irgendwelche abschließenden tags, aber ich konnte es auch nicht repariereren. Im schlimmsten Falle nimm bitte das Feuerwerk raus, sonst fackelt dem armen RC noch die ganze Disku ab ... Datei:;-).gif LG Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:49, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, ja da hat das Feuerwerk wohl sein Eigenleben entwickelt :) "|- |}" hat gefehlt... ich kopier die Dinger immer von meiner Unterseite und ändere sie dann und da hab ich wohl die Tags vergessen... Hast du meine Mails bekommen? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:58, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten! Weihnachts-time Mein guter Freund Braden, ich wünsche Dir ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest und viel Spaß und viele Geschenke und/oder Geld. MfG: -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 12:54, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachten Happy Christmas Ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, Ben. Robonino (Komlink) 16:21, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Auch von mir ein frohes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest im Kreise deiner Lieben. Herzlichst, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:44, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohes Fest Ich wünsche dir ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest! Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 18:44, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich möchte mich herzlich bei euch bedanken und wünsche auch euch allen ein gesegnetes Fest und eine schöne Weihnachtszeit! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:23, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Herrscher oder Oberhäupte der Sith (nicht komplett) *Herrscher der Sith (Spezies) **Adas → ca. 28000 VSY – 27700 VSY *König der Sith (Spezies) **Dathka Graush → ca. ca. 7000 VSY – ca. 6950 VSY **Hakagram Graush → ca. 6900 VSY *Dunkler Lord der Sith **Ajunta Pall → 6900 VSY – 6895 VSY **Unbekannt, letztendlich: Tulak Hord → vor 5100 VSY **Unbekannt, letztendlich: Marka Ragnos → ca. 5100 VSY – 5000 VSY **Naga Sadow → 5000 VSY **Freedon Nadd → 4400 VSY **Exar Kun → 3997 VSY – 3996 VSY **schließlich: Revan] → 3959 VSY – 3957 VSY **Malak → 3957 VSY – 3956 VSY **Darth Traya → 3956 VSY – 3955 VSY **Darth Nihilus → 3955 VSY – 3951 VSY **Unbekannter Sith Lord → 3951 VSY **Vitiate → 4999 VSY – vor 67 VSY **Darth Desolous → Nach 3522 VSY **Darth Ruin → ca. 2000 VSY **schließlich: Dunkler Unterlord → ca. 1750 VSY **Darth Rivan → zwischen ca. 1417 VSY und 1250 VSY Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|Artikel) 11:38, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bootana Hutta Moin, mir ist ist gerade aufgefallen, dass bei dem Artikel Bootana Hutta, den du unter UC genommen hast, seit fast einem Monat nichts mehr passiert ist. Kannst du dich bitte schnellstmöglich um den Artikel kümmern? Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:06, 7. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ach ja, das war der, den ich schon fertig hatte und es mich beim Speichern ausm Internet rausgehaun hat... :( ich versuchs, bin aber grad im Prüfungsstress. Ich bitte um Verständnis… Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:00, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC)